Błądząc we Mgle
by Iveyn and Adler
Summary: napisane przez Iveyn - Obudziła się w tym dziwnym miejscu nie pamiętając niczego, nawet zamaskowanego człowieka, który twierdził, że jest jej mężem.
1. Co ujrzę, gdy otworzę oczy?

_Błądząc we Mgle_

**Pytanie Pierwsze: Co ujrzę, gdy otworzę oczy?**

Boli. To jedyne, o czym jestem w stanie myśleć. Unoszę się na falach bólu, dryfując na krawędzi świadomości. Dlaczego tak boli? Wydaje mi się, że czasem słyszę czyjś głos. Nie wiem co mówi. Nie wiem do kogo należy. Jeszcze niedawno pamiętałam... ale zapomniałam. Nie wiem gdzie jestem. Nie wiem kim jestem. Nie potrafię zmusić się do racjonalnego myślenia. Ból przysłania wszystko. Nie wiem, ile to wszytko trwa. Chyba długo. W końcu ból staje się lżejszy. Czuję, że otacza mnie coś miękkiego. Próbuję powoli otworzyć oczy. To strasznie trudne. Ale moje powieki są takie ciężkie... Co ujrzę, gdy otworzę?

W końcu unoszę powieki. Sunę spojrzeniem po tym dziwnym miejscu. Nie pamiętam go. Ściany i sufit są ze skały... jaskinia? A jednak wystrój pasuje raczej do królewskiej komnaty. Wszędzie, gdzie spojrzę, widzę piękne, eleganckie meble i ozdoby. Są naprawdę wspaniałe. Leżę w wielkim łożu w kształcie łabędzia. Jestem przykryta krwistoczerwoną, jedwabną kołdrą. Mój wzrok wędruje w prawą stronę. I wtedy go dostrzegam.

Przy moim łóżku siedzi mężczyzna. Ma kruczoczarne, zaczesane do tyłu włosy. Nosi białą koszulę, ciemne, obcisłe spodnie i wysokie, czarne buty. Połowę jego twarzy zakrywa biała maska. Jednak widoczna strona jego twarzy ma w sobie jakieś dziwne piękno. Jednak coś burzy idealny obraz. Jego oczy pozostają zamknięte. Twarz wspiera na dłoniach. Łatwo mogę również dostrzec rozpacz wykrzywiającą jego twarz. Wygląda jakby przygniótł do jakiś olbrzymi, niewidoczny ciężar. Co to spowodowało?

Nagle jego oczy otwierają się gwałtownie. Dostrzega mnie, a rozpacz widoczna na jego twarzy zmienia się w szok. Spoglądam mu w oczy. W tych oszałamiających, szarych głębinach dostrzegam niedowierzanie, niepewność i nadzieję. Jest jednak coś jeszcze. Coś czego nie potrafię zdefiniować.

\- Ja... - zaczyna niepewnie. Ma piękny głos. Gdybym nie widziała człowieka przed sobą, pewnie pomyślałabym, że to anioł do mnie przemawia.

Przerywam mu jednak, zanim zdąży coś powiedzieć.

\- Kim jesteś? Co to za miejsce? Kim _ja_jestem? **Dlaczego niczego nie pamiętam?!**


	2. Kim jesteśmy?

**Pytanie Drugie: Kim jesteśmy?**

Po moich słowach zapada cisza. Na twarzy mężczyzny wyraźnie widzę szok. Przez chwilę patrzymy się na siebie w ciszy, ale wtedy dostrzegam coś, czego wcześniej nie zauważyłam - srebrną obrączkę na jego dłoni. Zamieram i niepewnie spoglądam na swoją lewą rękę. Na serdecznym palcu błyszczy pierścionek.

Gwałtownie siadam. Nie powinnam była tego robić. Świat wiruje mi przed oczami, a moją głowę przeszywa ból. Jestem wdzięczna za silne, męskie ramiona, które chwytają mnie i delikatnie ponownie kładą na łóżku. Dotykam swojego czoła. Pod palcami wyczuwam coś szorstkiego - bandaż. Moje spojrzenie wędruje do siedzącego przy mnie mężczyzny. Wygląda na zaniepokojonego.

\- Staraj się nie ruszać, zaraz wrócę - mówi i opuszcza pomieszczenie.

Zostaję sam na sam z moimi myślami. To wszystko jest takie dziwne. Próbuję przypomnieć sobie coś - _cokolwiek, _ale bez skutku. Pustka. Jedynie pustka - nie jestem w stanie nawet przypomnieć sobie **własnego imienia**. Próbuję zwalczyć narastającą we mnie panikę. Gdzie jestem? Co się stało? Dlaczego jestem ranna? Kim jest dla mnie ten człowiek? I obrączki - kim my właściwie dla siebie jesteśmy? Czy one mogą oznaczać, że on i ja...

Gorączkowo rozglądając się po pokoju, spoglądam w lewo i potok moich myśli zostaje gwałtownie przerwany. Dopiero teraz zdaję sobie sprawę, że stoi tam duże lustro w bogato rzeźbionej ramie z ciemnego drewna. Ale to nie eleganckie zdobienia przyciągają mój wzrok, lecz obraz kobiety, którą widzę w szklanej tafli.

Pomimo opatrunku na głowie i kilku siniaków, nie mogę zaprzeczyć, że jest piękna. Kaskady czekoladowych loków leżące na poduszce wokół jej głowy, wyglądają jak aureola. Otaczają one drobną, bladą twarzyczkę. Długie, ciemne rzęsy okalają duże oczy o oszałamiającej, ciemnobrązowej barwie. Całość dopełniają drobny nos i małe, różane usteczka.

To ja.

Oto jak wyglądam.

Ludzie tak często widzą swoje odbicie, że nie biorą je za nic niezwykłego, znają je przecież od zawsze - od maleńkości. Z kolei ja, nie pamiętając niczego, patrzę na swoje jak zahipnotyzowana. Zobaczenie po raz pierwszy jak się wygląda jest przedziwnym uczuciem.

Powrót zamaskowanego mężczyzny wyrywa mnie z otępienia. Niesie tacę na której dostrzegam opatrunki, wodę i miskę parującej zupy. Odstawia wszystko na stolik nocny. Patrzy na mnie niepewnie.

\- Bandaż wymaga zmiany. Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, to pomogę ci usiąść, w ten sposób będzie łatwiej.

Cicho wyrażam zgodę. Ramiona, które unoszą mnie do pozycji siedzącej i opierają na miękkich poduszkach są silne, ale jednocześnie traktują mnie z niezwykłą delikatnością - jakby mój opiekun obawiał się, że najlżejszy dotyk z jego strony zrobi mi krzywdę. Swoimi długimi, smukłymi palcami powoli zabiera się za zmianę opatrunku. Tutaj jest jeszcze bardziej niepewny. Ciepłe opuszki jego palców ledwo muskają moją skroń. Co chwilę upewnia się, czy nie zadaje mi bólu. Mimo tego praca idzie mu bardzo sprawnie.

Kiedy tak pochyla się nade mną, bijący od niego, delikatny aromat pieści moje nozdrza. Wyczuwam roztopiony wosk, stary papier i atrament, a także coś delikatniejszego i słodszego, co dziwnie kojarzy mi się z różami. W tej oszałamiającej mieszance jest również jakiś męski zapach, którego nie potrafię rozpoznać.

W końcu mężczyzna kończy zmianę opatrunku i odsuwa się. Podaje mi szklankę wody. Dopiero teraz uświadamiam sobie jak bardzo jestem spragniona. Piję łapczywie. Gdy oddaję mu puste naczynie, umieszcza w moich dłoniach miskę z gorącą zawartością i łyżkę.

\- Powinnaś coś zjeść, by mieć siłę. Byłaś nieprzytomna przez dwa dni, więc starałem się zrobić coś lekkiego, by nie forsować za bardzo twojego żołądka po takiej przerwie. Jeżeli jednak nie będziesz w stanie zjeść wszystkiego, nie zmuszaj się - mówi łagodnie.

Zupa okazuje się być naprawdę pyszna. Prawie udaje mi się zjeść ją całą. Gdy kończę posiłek, mój opiekun odkłada miskę na tacę i siada koło mojego łóżka.

\- Zgaduję, że masz mnóstwo pytań - zaczyna niepewnie. - Zacznę od odpowiedzenia na te już przez ciebie zadane. Po pierwsze, masz na imię Christine.

Christine... Mam na imię Christine. Powtarzam imię kilkakrotnie w myślach, ale... nic nie czuję. Brzmi ładnie, jednak nieważne jak bardzo się staram, nie budzi ono we mnie żadnych wspomnień, nic nie przychodzi mi na myśl, gdy je słyszę, nie potrafię się z nim w pełni zidentyfikować.

Musi to być widoczne na mojej twarzy, ponieważ zamiast pytać, czy coś mi to mówi, mężczyzna mówi dalej.

\- Co do twojego stanu i prawdopodobnie powodu twojej amnezji...

Na chwilę milknie, a w jego szarych oczach znów dostrzegam tą nienazwaną emocję, jednak zanim zdążę się nad tym głębiej zastanowić, ten kontynuuje, chociaż słowa ewidentnie przychodzą mu z trudem.

\- Potknęłaś się i upadłaś... Uderzyłaś przy tym bardzo mocno głową o ziemię. Jak już wspomniałem, byłaś nieprzytomna przez dwa dni. Przez chwilę nawet myślałem, że... że... - głos zaczyna mu drżeć i nie jest w stanie dokończyć zdania.

Wyciągam rękę i pocieszająco chwytam jego dłoń. Wydaje się szczerze zdziwiony tym jakże drobnym gestem. Co w tym takiego dziwnego? Widząc moje pytające spojrzenie, odchrząkuje i wraca do swojej wypowiedzi.

\- Co się zaś tyczy mnie... Nazywam się Erik i... - zerka na obrączkę na swojej dłoni, a następnie podnosi wzrok by spojrzeć mi prosto w oczy. - Jestem twoim mężem.

Mimo że brałam taką możliwość pod uwagę, wciąż jest to trudna do przyjęcia wiadomość. Czuję się jakby ktoś mnie uderzył. Nie dość, że nie pamiętam niczego ze swojego życia, to jeszcze jestem związana z mężczyzną, który jest mi teraz całkowicie obcy, o którym nic nie wiem, do którego nic nie czuję. Widocznie nie tylko dla mnie ta sytuacja jest trudna, ponieważ Erik szybko wstaje. Unika mojego wzroku.

\- Masz teraz dużo do przemyślenia. Poza tym powinnaś odpoczywać. Jeżeli możesz, spróbuj zasnąć. Gdybyś czegokolwiek potrzebowała, nawet najmniejszej rzeczy, po prostu mnie zawołaj.

Po tych słowach pomaga mi na powrót się położyć, a następnie zabiera tacę i szybko wychodzi, zostawiając mnie samą.


	3. Opowiesz mi historię?

**Pytanie Trzecie: Opowiesz mi historię?**

To takie dziwne... Nie pamiętam niczego. Nie ważne jak bardzo próbuję, nie jestem w stanie przypomnieć sobie ani jednej rzeczy. Czuję się jakby mój umysł spowijała gęsta mgła, w której błądzę po omacku, próbując odnaleźć to, co straciłam.

Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek mi się to powiedzie.

Najgorsze jest to, że nie pamiętam niczego o _nim._O Eriku. O moim... _mężu._ Jak dziwnie obco brzmi to słowo, gdy je wypowiadam... Nie jestem nawet w stanie powiedzieć gdzie się poznaliśmy, kiedy mi się oświadczył, jak wyglądało nasze wesele. Ale jednak fakty pozostają niezmienne. Jestem jego żoną. I nie mam pojęcia co z tym zrobić. Nie mogę go traktować jak kogoś całkowicie obcego, to nie byłoby w porządku, ale z drugiej strony zachowywanie się jak żona z prawdziwego zdarzenia również przerasta moje możliwości.

Minęły już dwa dni od mojego przebudzenia. Czuję się coraz lepiej, chodzę już po pokoju, ale Erik wciąż nie pozwala mi na nic więcej. Jednak mimo jego opieki, większość czasu spędzam sama. Gdy tylko upewni się, że niczego mi nie potrzeba - wychodzi z pomieszczenia. Nie, w żadnym przypadku nie odnosi się do mnie chłodno czy obojętnie. Wręcz przeciwnie - troszczy się o mnie i robi wszystko bym czuła się jak najlepiej. Chodzi o coś innego. Kieruje nim to samo co mną: niepewność.

Właściwie nie powinnam mu się dziwić. Dla niego ta sytuacja też nie jest łatwa. Z dnia na dzień okazało się, że bliska mu osoba w ogóle go nie rozpoznaje. Nie potrafię sobie nawet wyobrazić jak musi się teraz czuć. Zastanawiam się, które z nas tak naprawdę jest w gorszej sytuacji: to które nie pamięta czy które zostało zapomniane?

I tak oboje znajdujemy się w martwym punkcie, a zawsze gdy jesteśmy razem, zapada niezręczne milczenie. Cisza podczas której każde bacznie obserwuje, co robi druga strona. Podczas której nie potrafimy spojrzeć sobie w oczy. Podczas której szukamy właściwych słów i nie znajdujemy ich.

Jeżeli tego nie przerwiemy prawdopodobnie na zawsze pozostaniemy w tym dziwnym impasie. Ktoś musi wyciągnąć rękę do drugiej strony, ktoś musi uczynić ten pierwszy krok. Jednak coś mi mówi, że nie będzie to Erik.

Dlatego to muszę być ja.

Gdy wieczorem Erik chce jak zwykle się wycofać, pytam czy ze mną zostanie. Jest zaskoczony moją prośbą. Powoli zbliża się i siada na krześle koło mojego łóżka, cały czas nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku, jakby nie wierzył, że naprawdę o to spytałam. Gorączkowo myślę o jakimś temacie do rozmowy, czymkolwiek, co mogłoby wypełnić ciszę, która zaczyna się co raz bardziej przedłużać.

\- Opowiesz mi jakąś historię? - wyrzucam w końcu z siebie, ponieważ nic innego nie przychodzi mi do głowy.

Widać, że Erik nie spodziewał się tego, ale mimo tego natychmiast się zgadza.

\- Historię... - zamyśla się za chwilę. - Co powiesz na bajkę?

Dlaczego by nie? Jeżeli mamy zrobić jakikolwiek postęp, to nie można tego popędzać. Powoli. Zaczynając od drobnych rzeczy. A opowiadanie bajki właśnie takie jest. Proste i neutralne, nie poruszające żadnych zbyt osobistych tematów ani zbyt wymuszone - dobre na początek.

\- Bardzo chętnie.

Moszczę się wygodniej na łóżku i spoglądam na niego wyczekująco, dając mu znak, że może zaczynać. Więc opowiada. I to _jak. _

W jego głosie słyszę bicie odległych bębnów, plusk wody w magicznej fontannie, słodką, doprowadzającą do szaleństwa melodię dochodzącą z serca lasu, która wabi wędrowców ku ich zgubie a także zgrzyt metalu o metal, gdy w ogniu bitwy dwóch przeciwników rzuca się na siebie. Jego słowa sprawiają, że przed moimi oczami widzę odległe egzotyczne krainy pełne niezbadanych, prastarych ruin i nieprzebytych pustkowi, a także wszelkie fantastyczne stworzenia kryjące się w tych miejscach. Wydaje mi się, że wystarczy wyciągnąć rękę by tego wszystkiego dotknąć. Ale przede wszystkim słuchając go _czuję. _Przepełnia mnie tak wiele emocji. Strach o bohaterów i rozpacz, gdy wygląda na to, że nic już nie da się zrobić. Radość i ulga, gdy okazuje się, że jednak nie mam racji. Nadzieja, gdy liczę na szczęśliwe zakończenie i wzruszenie, gdy ono rzeczywiście nadchodzi. A to przecież tylko bajka. Ja... nie sądziłam, że to możliwe.

Ale jak każda historia w końcu i ta dobiega końca.

Gdy pada ostatnie słowo ponownie zapada cisza, lecz inna niż przedtem, spokojniejsza, bardziej...komfortowa? Niemal boję się odezwać, żeby nie zniszczyć tego momentu.

\- To była piękna opowieść. Skąd ją znasz? - pytam cicho, niemal szeptem.

\- Właściwie to... od ciebie - odpowiada równie cicho. - To jedna z bajek, które opowiadał ci twój ojciec, gdy byłaś mała. Ja... słyszałem kiedyś jak ją opowiadasz...

_Ojciec?_

To słowo wbija się jak ostrze w mój umysł. Ojciec, rodzina... Jak mogłam nie pomyśleć o tym wcześniej? Przecież każdy musi mieć jakichś krewnych. Rodziców, rodzeństwo, _kogokolwiek_. To oznacza, że ja także mam jakichś bliskich, jakąś rodzinę... prawda?

Spoglądam z nadzieją na Erika.

\- Czy ja mam...

Urywam. Nie mam sensu kończyć. Jego spojrzenie mówi mi wszystko co muszę wiedzieć.

Jestem sama.

Mój wzrok pada na obrączkę na mojej dłoni. Płomień świecy odbija się w lśniącym metalu.

Albo i nie jestem.

\- Mógłbyś opowiedzieć mi jeszcze jedną historię? - pytam niepewnie.

\- Oczywiście. Czy interesuje cię coś szczególnego?

\- My. Chciałabym usłyszeć o nas - mówię cicho.

Gdy opowiadał, Erik wyglądał na odprężonego, wyciszonego. Nawet przed chwilą, gdy poruszyliśmy temat mojego ojca, wciąż był spokojny, chociaż dużo mniej. Ale z tą prośbą to wszystko znika. Jego ramiona napinają się a w jego oczach pojawia się jakiś dziwny cień.

\- Nie ma raczej zbyt wiele do opowiadania... - odpowiada szorstko.

\- A jednak chciałabym wiedzieć.

Erik marszczy brwi i spogląda w dół w milczeniu. Wygląda jakby coś rozważał. W końcu wzdycha ciężko i podnosi wzrok.

\- Urodziłaś się w Szwecji - zaczyna powoli jak gdyby rozważał każde słowo. - Twoja matka zmarła, gdy byłaś mała. Twój ojciec był skrzypkiem. Podróżowaliście razem i razem wyjechaliście do Francji. Gdy zmarł trafiłaś do paryskiej opery...

Erik przerywa, jakby nie wiedząc, co dalej powiedzieć.

\- To tam się poznaliśmy? - dopytuję się.

\- Tak. Miałaś... masz wspaniały głos. Ja...zostałem twoim nauczycielem. Uczyłem cię przez lata, ale... zdałem sobie sprawę, że moje uczucia wykraczają poza te, które powinien mieć mentor w stosunku do uczennicy.

Kolejna pauza - tym razem dłuższa. Patrzę jak Erik nieprzytomnie pociera palcem obrączkę, którą nosi.

\- I... pobraliśmy się?

\- Tak - zgadza się szybko i odchrząkuje. - Jest już późno. Powinnaś odpocząć.

Chcę się kłócić, poznać więcej informacji, ponieważ tak naprawdę nie podał mi żadnych, dopytywać o _jego _życie, które całkowicie przemilczał, o białą maskę na jego twarzy, o miejsce w którym się znajdujemy i wiele innych rzeczy. Ale powiedziałam sobie, że nie będę niczego popędzać.

Dlatego, nie zatrzymuję go, kiedy wychodzi, a jedynie życzę mu dobrej nocy.

Sfrustrowana wzdycham ciężko. To wszystko zdecydowanie nie będzie łatwe...

...Ale przynajmniej od czegoś dzisiaj zaczęliśmy.


End file.
